


薰晃/Parfait

by flashoverxxx



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashoverxxx/pseuds/flashoverxxx
Summary: 非常短的段子。刚确定关系不久，一同去海边玩的两人。可以当成《Sugar-coated Bullet》的后续
Relationships: Bottom!Oogami Kouga, Hakaze Kaoru/Oogami Kouga, Top!Hakaze Kaoru
Kudos: 2





	薰晃/Parfait

“汪酱，”羽风薰问，“你在做什么？”

那人抿嘴不言，眉头不悦地蹙着。工事前他草草将墨镜撂起来，前发便顺理成章压在了墨镜下，露出光洁的额头。他就这么蹲在一旁，默默地垒着沙子，动作幅度并不大，但小麦色细腻肌肤上那肌肉线条的细微变化已足够赏心悦目了。

不久之前，自己还勤勤恳恳地在这般美好的身躯上抹匀了防晒霜。羽风薰叹了口气，换了个称呼：“晃牙君，你……”

“吵死了。”大神晃牙狠狠地压实那两个沙堆，恶声恶气地答：“在做你最喜欢的。”

埋在沙子里的羽风薰瞧着自己胸前耸立起的两座雄峰，沉吟片刻后发表感言：“这，硬要说的话，其实我是在意形状而非大小的那派……”

看到对方的表情越来越可怕，他赶忙道：“不不不不不是，到底怎么了啊？我一回来你二话不说就把我埋沙子里了……”他语调拖得绵绵软软的，着实委屈得要命。

“如果你觉得勉强，根本不用带我来。”大神晃牙原先蹙着的眉头不知什么时候展平了，他改为盘腿坐在那里，手虚握着搭在前方，认真地接着道：“做过几次爱并不是非得交往，你何时变成那么负责任的人了？这次回去后就恢复之前的关系吧，羽风前辈。”顿了一下他补充道：“我也不会再和你做了，就当什么也没发生过。”

羽风薰静了半晌，总算开口道：“汪酱，你上学的时候真应该好好听课。”

“……哈？”大神晃牙挑起眉毛，有些恼火地疑惑道：“你突然间说些什么？你被太阳晒傻了吗？”

“但凡你英语好些……”羽风薰颇有些痛心疾首道，“你就会明白，方才我和那帮辣妹说，你是我的男朋友。”

“……”

“然后她们起哄，若是我不去和她们比试冲浪，她们就集体过来轻薄你——因为她们都觉得你非常可口。你也看到她们有多少人了吧，我身单力薄可救不了。”

“……”

“接着我就被推搡走了。我还赢回来今晚一个烤肉趴的两张入场券。”

“…………”

“所以，”羽风薰在阳光下艰难地丢给他一个wink，尽量风度翩翩笑道：“可以允许我从沙子里出来了吗？”

大神晃牙早已满面赧色。尔后他愤然起身，沙滩裤上的沙子拍也不拍，大步流星地走掉了。

“呃……”猜他暂时不会回来了，羽风薰在原地发了发力，并未能够从厚重的沙子里脱身。于是他舔舔嘴唇，顺着路过的一双涂着鲜艳甲油的玉足向上瞧，魅力无边地咧开一个笑容：“Aloha！Do me a favor，hum?”

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 汪酱跑去哪了啊  
> click：http://wx4.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/8579e167gy1foylbi4x0dj20m80bkwfg.jpg
> 
> 补档2017.3.18


End file.
